


Немые комнаты

by honey_violence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky lives his life and he is happy, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gen, M/M, Peggy Carter's funeral, Survivor Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Баки в этом человеке только прежнее лицо и, может, чуть-чуть ухмылки, да и та искореженная, грубая, словно рисовали плавную линию, но рука соскочила, оставляя кривую острую полосу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

От его памяти пахнет гнилью и Севером, Джеймс ненавидит эти запахи и предпочитает не думать о прошлом, избегая череды мелькающих на изнанке век картинок, навязчиво лезущих наружу чувством вины за то, что сделал тот, кем он не был. Выходит из рук вон плохо, но с каждым днем все лучше: изматывающий калейдоскоп постепенно сужается в одну черную, замершую точку, которую он ставит на Зимнем Солдате, и его наконец отпускает. Не то чтобы полностью, но утро следующего дня уже не кажется таким тошнотворно незаслуженным, а завтрак впервые обретает вкус.

Двадцать девятое сентября приходит вторым днем рождения, и надо бы выбрать себе новое имя, достойное новой свободной жизни, но он оставляет прежнее. Вцепляется в него металлическими пальцами, в этот раз не отпуская, не срываясь, не соскальзывая в забвение, как когда-то в сорок четвертом. Внутренняя чернота становится единственным из его увечий. 

*

Выманивать Стива запахом кофе из турки проще, чем словами и дурацким "Доброе утро", потому что с тех пор, как Роджерс здесь селится, утра перестают быть добрыми. Становятся нескончаемым "Ты все вспомнишь", тихими "Баки, тебе не снятся кошмары?", навязчивыми хлопками по спине, прикосновениями и взглядами, _ненужными жалостливыми взглядами_. Потому что Капитан тут единственный, кого следует пожалеть.

Людей, которые упорно бьются головой об стену, зовут больными, а не героями. 

*

\- Ты жить собираешься? - вопрос выходит странным, некстати и очень личным, потому что Джеймс сдирает со Стива броню точно и без предупреждения. Роджерс хлопает ресницами, шевелит ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и кажется уязвленным в самое больное место. - Без меня жить собираешься?

\- Я... но мы же, - Стив спотыкается на этом "мы", рассыпающемся пустыми звуками в тишине общей гостиной, и замирает, измученный и усталый, одномоментно словно ставший вдвое себя же меньше.

\- Нет, Роджерс, это я живу, - отмахивается от него Барнс, металл руки режет глаза, бликуя на солнце, чьи лучи беспардонно лезут в окна, делая пустую квартиру уютнее и теплее, - это я осваиваюсь в новом мире, это я наслаждаюсь новым веком, это _мне_ это удается. А ты сидишь здесь, держась за воспоминания, которые уже ничего не значат, и боишься пустить корни в этом столетии. 

Джеймс понимает, почему со Стивом все так: прошлая война отняла у него все, и страх лишиться чего-то ценного в войне грядущей напрочь лишает его желания что-то строить. Барнсу проще, у него есть только настоящее, а все остальное, отнятое и никогда ему не принадлежавшее, давным-давно выжжено, выморожено, похоронено и отпето.

\- Ты даже не пытался жить, - но, вопреки своим же мыслям, он безжалостен к Капитану. - Веря, что я погиб, что от прошлого ничего не осталось, все равно не пытался. И хотя теперь у тебя нет для этого оправданий, ты по-прежнему загниваешь в собственной памяти. Тебе не нужны живые.

*

Джеймс знает, что без его собственного на то разрешения с ним не случится даже боль. И не чувствует ничего, когда Стив наконец сбегает.


	2. Chapter 2

Обвинить во всем Роджерса было бы проще: за то, что не спас, за то, что не вернулся, за то, что не почувствовал, _что Джеймс жив_. За то, что трусливо сбежал в лед от жизни, которую был обязан прожить за двоих. Но ледяной плен достался обоим, и у Барнса нет права ставить Стиву что-либо в вину, тот и так окупил все сполна, безропотно и многократно. И продолжает вымаливать прощение у прошлого, безмолвного и равнодушного, глядящего на него могильной насыпью последней отошедшей в него части их общей прежней жизни, и никак не может понять, что прощение нужно живым, что мертвым оно без надобности.

Джеймс кладет цветы, скромный букетик маргариток, слишком невзрачный рядом с горой венков и пышных корзин, на могилу Пегги Картер, понимая, что прощение, которое и он задолжал Капитану, лежит на них обоих бременем тяжести, а не свободы. Но Пегги больше не нужно прощать Стива за свидание, на которое тот так и не пришел, и остается только Барнс. А еще Баки, Зимний Солдат, бионика вместо левой, списки убитых и искареженная память, чудовищным грузом лежащие на чужих крепких, но таких уставших от этого тяжести плечах. Требующие искупления, требующие слез и понимания. Вины, которой Стив готов упиваться, но которую сам Джеймс возложить на него не может. _Эй, Роджерс, я не могу обвинять поезд в том, что он был недостаточно крепок и стал причиной моего падения._

Я не могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя иначе, если ты привык к этой боли, которой не заслужил. Никто не в силах помочь человеку, если он не хочет помочь сам себе. А ты тонешь и отказываешься от рук, протянутых тебе со всех сторон. А моя - левая, металлическая, не чувствующая ни черта, но до чертиков живая, насколько это вообще возможно - заставляет тебя лишь глубже уйти под воду.

Как мне простить тебя, если ты не готов к прощению? Как мне прощать тебя, если ты не был ни в чем виновен?


	3. Chapter 3

Говорит: "Ты знаешь, Пегги умерла", и звучит это как будто с завистью, а не тоской и сожалением. Глаза полные бруклинского неба темнеют, и где-то там, на самом дне, тощий угловатый подросток смотрит на него, задрав голову, из черного колодца зрачка с отчаянной, бесконечной мольбою. Сержант, погибающий на холодном столе лаборатории Гидры, вторит его словам: " _Я бы вынес все, если бы ты только был рядом_ ". 

А Джеймс указывает на дверь.

*

Стив не умеет держать дистанцию, не умеет переходить после привычного "ты" на безликое и отстраненное "вы", и Барнс вынужден решить этот вопрос за них двоих.

\- Хватит навязывать мне то, к чему я не хочу больше иметь отношение, - просит он, и его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, похожую на черту под словами "Уходи и никогда больше не возвращайся".

Я устал быть тебе _тем самым_ и понимать, что ты им не стал. 

*

Роджерс сдается. Медленно, неохотно, но все-таки отступает, уходит в тень, где ему самое место. Тоскующий по мертвецам не должен обряжать теплого и дышащего в саван и хоронить заживо. Понимание дается ему тяжело, но встает намертво непробиваемой высокой стеной, из-за которой не дозваться, не докричаться. Которую не пробить. 

Он целует Барнса в лоб на прощание, и в этом молчаливом жесте правды больше, чем во всем, что Стив ему не сказал.

Джеймс старается думать, что поступил правильно.

*

Они не подают друг другу рук, даже не смотрят друг на друга в моменты случайных, но таких регулярных встреч на улицах огромного мегаполиса, так мастерски умеющего разводить родных людей в два разных угла без права повторной встречи. Правило, которое на них не работает. Пытка, которая перестала быть таковой. 

* 

Во внутреннем кармане синей куртки он носит фото, старую затертую карточку с изображением человека, которому навсегда останется двадцать семь. Полустертая улыбка греет, прижавшись, слева. 

Живой человек проходит мимо, больно задевая стальным плечом.


	4. Чего ты боишься?

Стив не слушает, что Джеймс ему говорит. Чувствует пальцы, до боли вцепившиеся в плечи, объятие, похожее на отчаянную попытку урвать тепло, и понимает гораздо больше, чем Баки хочет ему открыть. Делает его открытым и уязвимым, делает его нуждающимся и просящим. Делает его прежним. И не разжимает объятий, как тот ни пытается вырваться, прикрываясь обвинениями, оскроблениями и злыми фразами, как щитом, как ни пытается отстраниться, словно бы и не было прежней, поделенной на двоих жизни. Как ни пытается избежать неизбежного возвращения туда, где его ждали.

\- Чего ты боишься? - шепчет он Баки в плечо, перебирая пальцами волосы на его затылке. 

\- Ты не пришел, Стив. - Ответ ранит, бьет не с той стороны, которую защищали, и вся его уверенность, вся вера в то, что им удастся починить все, что поломано, вернуть все, что у них было отнято, колоссом на глиняных ножках осыпается в океан отчаяния, разлитый в чужом усталом голосе. - Ты так и не вернулся. И это все, что я о тебе знаю. Все, что я о тебе помню. И с каждым днем это болит все больше.

Если хочешь, читает Стив в его глазах, можешь остаться. Но лучше все-таки уходи.


	5. Звонки

Джеймс звонит откуда-то - Миннесота, Вермонт, Новая Шотландия - и петля из неотвеченных смс и необслуживаемых номеров на шее Стива становится чуть свободней.

\- Да какие у меня дела? - голос звучит до фальшивого бодро, и только тот, кому по-настоящему плевать, не расслышит в нем звенящее тонко и высоко _отчаяние_. 

\- Ну тогда бывай. Я в порядке, позвоню через пару недель, - Баки кладет трубку первым, и Роджерс остается один на один с телефонными гудками и оправданиями чужому похуизму, которые с каждым разом становятся лишь абсурднее.

Играть в дружбу сложно, практически невыносимо, но если они будут притворяться, что все в порядке, возможно, однажды все действительно станет таковым, но... _"Я буду рад видеть тебя здесь",_ _"Приезжай, тут красиво", "Ты бы видел водопады, полный восторг!"_ \- открытки приходят без обратного адреса, и это насмешка над его попытками починить то, что никто и не ломалось.

То, что изначально не было чем-то цельным.


	6. Chapter 6

Они - два звена, не умеющие стать цепью. 

У Джеймса горят губы; мучительно хочется целовать, но вместо этого он роняет ворох жестоких слов к чужим ногам и уходит, почти сбегает, ссылаясь на что-то несущественное - дурацкую причину, которую причиной-то назвать сложно. Редкие встречи, происходящие по воле случая, каждый из которых заведомо несчастливый, выходят напряженными, нервными и бесполезными; они не становятся ближе - отдаляются с такой скоростью, с какой не пролетали годы между его заморозками в криогенке, и уже не вспомнить, как было прежде, и не справиться с тишиной, оглущающей так страшно, что кричишь все громче в попытке достучаться, дозваться и в конечном счете срываешь связки, оставаясь совсем немым: рот алеет кровавой раной на бледном лице, роняет беззвучно молитвы и просьбы. 

Но Стив не умеет читать по губам и беспощадно обесценивает молчание до равнодушия.


	7. Рядом

Стиву кажется, что он так долго прождал возвращения Баки, что в конце концов выдумал и радость воссоединения, и теплоту, вернувшуюся в их отношения, а на самом деле ничего этого нет, потому что Зимний холоден с ним - под стать своему прозвищу - бесцеремонно рушит хрупкие перекладины свежевозведенных непрочных мостов, и не нужно ему всего этого. И Роджерс ему не нужен.

Все должно когда-нибудь заканчиваться, и сумка возле входной двери - печальный, но закономерный итог неслучившейся в этом веке прежней его семьи. У Роджерса нет сил упрашивать Джеймса остаться, нет сил плакать, тем более страдать - выстрадал все, что мог, в короткие недели их сожительства, так и не ставшего уютным и необходимым им обоим - поэтому, когда Баки прощается с ним так, словно говорит: "Я не собираюсь никогда возвращаться", он лишь крепко сжимает чужое плечо - металлическое, чтобы не дать почувствовать, как жалко дрожит его рука - и отпускает Солдата на волю, туда, где ему самое место. Он лишь втайне надеется, что, пресытившись ею, Баки однажды вернется, стоскуется по теплу, выберет дом Роджерса своим домом.

А у Стива хватит веры в это "когда-нибудь", вопреки пустоте и холоду между ними, вопреки нежеланию Джеймса терпеть его с собой рядом.


	8. Мы

\- Теперь все проще, Роджерс: либо остаешься, либо уходишь, - от Баки в этом человеке только прежнее лицо и может чуть-чуть ухмылки, да и так искореженная, грубая, словно рисовали плавную линию, но рука соскочила, оставляя кривую острую полосу. - Этого недостаточно для счастья, но вполне близко, как думаешь?

В этом "Как думаешь?" много усталого "Уйди уже нахуй, Стив, не маячь перед глазами скорбной тенью", а еще капелька "Пожалуйста, подумай, прежде чем сказать нет", и он захлебывается ею, словно тонет в соленом холодном море. Роджерс знает, как поступить правильно, но делает все наоборот, и поэтому тонет в стрессе, панике и нескончаемой, как этот цирк между ними, злобе. Вынуждает обоих снова и снова заговаривать на тему, которая предполагалась как табу между ними, но которая всплывает тем чаще, чем четче в Солдате прорисовывается новое, неизвестное Стиву "я", в котором ничего от Баки, зато много нового человека, привыкнуть к которому не получается, как ни старайся.

Он кивает вместо ответа и остается еще на неделю, которая снова ничего не решает, вынуждая столкнуться лбами в очередное воскресенье, запланированное как спокойный совместный завтрак, но оборачивающееся очередной ссорой. Люди ссорятся, когда не хотят друг друга терять, убеждает Роджерс себя и вновь повышает голос. Словно, если он будет достаточно громогласен, сможет докричаться до Барнса, запрятанного под ледяную броню Зимнего Солдата. Только крики не помогают, и Баки его не слышит.

Кроме "я" в их доме не существует "мы", и приходится делать выбор.

*

Солдат выживает без него, что, впрочем совсем не тайна. Выживает и живет даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем когда они попытались жить вместе. Желание убедиться в этом возобладает, и Стив оказывается в убогой румынской квартирке, где догадки обрастают доказательствами, и те ранят каждой страницей личного дневника, каждой оберткой от дурацких конфет, которые старина Барнс не взял бы и на язык, зато Зимний любит до беспамятства и лопает без меры. 

Нет его тут, говорит себе Роджерс, Джеймса больше здесь нет. И когда за спиной возникает тень, он не зовет: "Баки?" Он спрашивает: "Помнишь меня?" и окончательно разламывается на до и после после фальшивого в каждом звуке "Читал о тебе в музее".


	9. Chapter 9

Солдат - подделка, но Роджерс согласен и на это. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не сталкиваться взглядами, и позволяет телу делать то, что ему привычно. Но в этом Баки все не так, от жестких длинных волос до резких, скупых жестов, и все внутри сопротивляется этой подмене; и не убедишь себя, что рядом с тобой тот же человек, просто прошедший слишком многое и потерявший себя в дороге. Стиву страшно, что таким Джеймс перестает быть ему нужным, он чувствует себя предателем их настоящего, предпочитая - в который раз, прости и ты, Шерон - лишь прошлое. Поэтому обнимает крепче, целует злее, жмется жадно, словно убеждает их обоих: "Все равно нужен - любым!", но выходит у него все равно фальшиво и виновато.

Солдат смотрит в его лицо, читая по нему больше, чем Роджерс хочет ему рассказать, и понимает, как устал от одиночества и от боли. Он подделка, и они оба это знают. Только вот жажда тепла в нем настоящая и любовь к Стиву - искренняя. Поэтому, когда Роджерс все-таки открывает глаза, Джеймс улыбается ему, надеясь, что хоть так он немного похож на того, погибшего в сорок четвертом. Но сердце подводит. И лицо подводит. И улыбка выходит вымученной, усталой и - вопреки его отчаянным попыткам - все равно отчаянно-посторонней.


	10. Верность

Джеймс не может понять, что не так. Роджерс сам нашел его, сам забрал к себе домой, первым доверился, а затем научил доверять. Стал для него семьей. А после отгородился, отстранился, увяз в делах, слишком мелких, чтобы не понять, что они лишь причина, чтобы не находиться рядом.

\- За что ты так со мной? - однажды не выдерживает он. Застывает в проеме двери, притираясь виском к косяку, устало прикрывает веки. Стив молчит, а после трогает собственные медленным усталым жестом. На безымянном левой тускло поблескивает простой ободок кольца, замкнувшего их обоих в порочный круг из лжи и попыток ее избежать, а теперь становящегося точкой неслучившегося счастья. - Ты ведь сам... - Он не договаривает, касается своего, показывая, что именно тот сам, и стягивает его с пальца, обдирая костяшку и игнорируя вспышку боли. Протягивает на ладони, словно Роджерс действительно собирается встать и подойти, чтобы забрать кольцо, а после, не дождавшись, бережно опускает его на пол возле своих ног. 

Джеймс уходит неслышно, но Стив все равно затыкает ладонями уши, словно тихий щелчок замка оглушает его сильнее любого взрыва.

*

Баки жжется в ладонях пламенем - не удержишь, обожжешь пальцы. Баки горит, как чертово созвездие, не звезда даже - слишком мелко. Баки так много, что всегда мало, он настолько близко, что тоскуешь, даже крепко держа в руках. 

Солдат предан так сильно, верен так непоколебимо, что любить его скучно. И холодно. И не нужно.


	11. Я люблю тебя

Все, о чем Солдат рассказывает, заставляет Роджерса хотеть напиться. Каждая фраза, лезвием вскрывающая грудную клетку, требует самого крепкого алкоголя, но даже тот его не возьмет, и приходится давиться горьким кофе, а еще следить за пальцами, слишком крепко вцепляющимися в хрупкое стекло чашки, чтобы не раздавить ее ненароком.

\- Теперь это уже неважно, - подводит Джеймс итог, и все внутри обрывается: как неважно? Ты же любил. _Он любил_. Что-то в тебе любило. Ты не смеешь уходить так просто, высыпав ворох признаний и оставив меня разбираться с ними одного. Но вскакивать, привлекая внимание всех, находящихся в кафе, тоже не с руки, и он заставляет себя выдохнуть, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слова, которая вынудили бы Барнса остаться. Только их нет, и Солдат нетерпеливо ерзает в кресле напротив, всем своим видом давая понять, как сильно хочет уйти.

\- Почему? - наконец решается он, и Джеймс раздраженно выдыхает через нос, словно его выматывает необходимость что-то объяснять. Он уже и так сказал больше, чем должен был, потому что чувствовал, что обязан, только вышло боком: вспыхнувшее лицо Капитана, его закушенная губа, дрожащие пальцы, вцепившиеся в чашку - все доказательства того, как много дала ему новообретенная правда. Как мало ему может дать Солдат, незаинтересованный в любви того, кто давно уже только имя и горькая память, не спешащая оставлять их обоих в покое.

_"Я люблю тебя, - говорит Баки, целуя его в висок. Признание щекочет за ребрами и греет, как походное колючее одеяло. - Скоро война закончится, и мы вернемся домой, Стив, ты и я". Роджерс спит, вымотанный недавним боем, и не слышит его голоса, только тянется неосознанно к чужому теплу и обнимает его чуть крепче._

\- Он любил тебя, - говорит Джеймс и даже не пожимает на прощание руки, просто кивает, поднимаясь и оставляя смятые купюры за выпитый кофе, - но я не он. Мне жаль, - зачем-то добавляет он, хотя по лицу видно, насколько ему все равно, и не сбивается на рваный ритм внутри ничего, как сейчас колошматит в Роджерсовой грудной клетке.

\- Мне тоже жаль, - отзывается Стив, чувствуя, как нарастает ощущение потери, когда Зимний выходит в двери, не оборачиваясь. Понимание, что не все вещи, которые тебя не убивают, делают тебя сильней, приходит тяжело, и от него холодеют пальцы. Лучше бы убило на месте и сразу, чем оставлять его медленно мертветь день за днем, зная, как много было у него отнято и как многое ему теперь уже не принадлежит.


	12. Идеальный

Джеймс идеален в своей отрешенности, прекрасен в своем хладнокровии. Как отлаженный механизм, не ломающий ни при каких обстоятельства. На тренировках, на заданиях, в бытовых мелочах он вызывает лишь восхищение - и ни капли желания прикоснуться. Кто добровольно тронет лед? Кто захочет обжечь, отморозив одним-единственным касанием, ладони?

Баки другой. Баки самовлюбленный, красивый и знающий об этом. Беззастенчиво этим пользующийся, но никогда не переходящий за грань. Капризный порой, но безгранично великодушный, бесконечно самоотверженный, как могут только люди, у которых есть все, _потому что просят они немного_. Руки у него теплые, улыбка теплая, и греться в них, кутаясь, как в одеяло, - самое приятное, что есть в жизни Стива. Весело горящий камин для продрогшего от мороза, ласковое весеннее солнце, говорящее, что скоро наступит жизнь - это Баки. Он несовершенный, но именно это делает его таковым.

Солдат прекрасен, почти идеален. И пуст, как ваза. Как прозрачный хрусталь, пропускающий сквозь себя солнечный свет, но не умеющий сохранить его и не излучающий его самостоятельно. Совершенный в каждой своей грани и именно поэтому безобразный, как могут только произведения искусства, в конце концов всегда остающиеся запертыми в темных дальних залах в непроглядном одиночестве.

Стив обнимает его лицо взглядом и только взглядом. Прикасаться к Солдату не хочется абсолютно.


	13. Chapter 13

У Солдата на руках деньги, фальшивые документы, какие-то вещи не по размеру, закинутые в заплечный рюкзак, много сожалений, мало памяти и отсутствие права позвонить Стиву Роджерсу. 

Вокзал похож на ад. Давка, суматоха, толчея, чужие плечи, врезающиеся в собственное металлическое и не замечающие его твердости. Крики, вопли, слезы. Зимний трет виски, которые ломит непрерывно с момента его прихода сюда. До поезда пять минут, а голова болит так немилосердно, что и минуты-то будет много. 

Всего вообще слишком много: слов, которых, словно багаж, люди впихивают друг другу, растирая слезы по бледным заспанным лицам, неисполненных обещаний, раскаяние за которые оседает в синеве под глазами каждого опустившего взгляд в пол. Все слова, которые берегли эти люди и так и не произнесли, не набрались смелости, душат его, и это странно. Словно это хоть как-то его касается.

"Не натвори глупостей, пока я не вернусь", - раздается неподалеку, и сердце, размеренно бьющееся в груди, пускается вдруг галопом. Вокзал давит стальными сводами с прозрачной пленкой окон, как крышка гроба. И походит на смерть, неотвратимую и неминуемую. 

Он прячется в дальнем купе на верхней полке, тут же отворачиваясь к стене, и засыпает под размеренный стук колес крепче, чем в абсолютной тишине полупустых дешевых окраинных гостиниц, где ему приходится ночевать. Ему снится снег, ветер и озноб, то ли от после обнуления, то ли от холода, и много-много разговоров, сливающихся в один, нечеткий и непонятный, как пятно мелькающего за окном пейзажа. Он просыпается с пониманием, как многого не произнс когда-то: обещания, клятвы, слова нежности, верности и заботы. Зимний знает, что уже не придется, но чувствует, что, если захочет, то...

У Солдата на руках деньги, фальшивые документы, какие-то вещи не по размеру, закинутые в заплечный рюкзак, много сожалений, мало памяти и отсутствие права позвонить Стиву Роджерсу. Во всяком случае, первым.


	14. Право

Все, что он говорит, все до единой фразы намертво приклеиваются к губам, зацикливаясь в бесконечном повторе, но для Роджерса, насквозь пропитанного отравляющей его жаждой вернуть прошлое, и эта отрава - сладость. Он верит так беспомощно, так искренне, что Солдату хочется спросить: "Тебя ведь учили не доверять, откуда в тебе сколько глупости верить так безоглядно?" Нет, конечно, Джеймс не враг и не собирается нападать, но эта преданность, которую он не заслужил, это доверие, которое он не оправдывает, давит на него тяжелее капитанской ладони, привычно лежащей теперь на плече, и выматывает сильнее любого боя.

\- Почему тебе этого достаточно? Такого меня, - вопрос выходит странным и неуместным, но Стив выглядит так, словно задавал себе его тысячи раз, поэтому не тянет с ответом. 

\- Я не собираюсь в тебе копаться, - говорит он, словно убеждая их обоих, - пытаться тебя "починить" и вернуть кого-то, кем ты когда-то был. Мне достаточно того, что ты жив. 

Любить издали не так уж и плохо, соглашается с ним мысленно Солдат, только вот стальная тяжесть чужой руки на собственном плече рушит их ловкую аргументацию. Потому что Роджерс ни черта не далеко, он ближе, чем пытается быть, вопреки себе и собственным же установкам. И все его "я люблю тебя любым" упираются в реальность, полную отстраненности, и не спасают никого из них: ни Солдата, безуспешно пытающегося отвоевать дистанцию, ни Капитана, так же безуспешно пытающегося дать ему это право. Потому что, что бы Стив ни говорил, живой, но чужой и далекий Баки ему не нужен. Только вот Солдат, которого осталась меньше чем половина, заменить целого друга, увы, не умеет тоже.


	15. Поцелуи

Поцелуи со Стивом похожи на соприкосновения рана в рану. 

Роджерс не отводит взгляд и не пытается отстраниться, когда Солдат подходит ближе и осторожно кладет левую руку ему на затылок, притягивая чужую голову. Разница в росте невелика, но Джеймсу все равно приходится задрать подбородок, чтобы дотянуться губами. На сомнения нет времени, и Капитан, будучи собой в полной мере, зачем-то перенимает инициативу. Они оба понимают, что он делает это зря, но Барнс идет на поводу чужого характера, который вспомнить оказывается легче, чем игнорировать, и прикрывает глаза. Жест доверия, жест симпатии, жест искренности, если бы не металлические пальцы, осторожно переползающие на шею в попытке то ли нежно коснуться, то ли переломить ее с тихим хрустом. 

На любовь это похоже мало, даже со стороны Стива, только порой пустота роднит людей куда сильнее любви, и не им ли, уставшим искать тепло и терять его, едва обретая, этого не знать. Роджерс не собирается дарить ему нежность, и уж тем более сам Солдат - пытаться делать это первым, но он благодарен за ощущение нужности, и эта благодарность куда важнее любой другой привязанности. Простые доказательства такого важного " _Я рядом_ " в скупой тактильности, " _Я не предам, не оставлю, ни за что не покину_ " - и каждодневная изматывающая рутина, умеющая отделять засахаренные глянцевые псевдочувства от настоящей преданности лучше любого сита мелкими, доводящими до белого каления бытовыми испытаниями характера, привычек и воли. Понимание того, что вас все-таки двое, остающихся не наедине с пустотой, а не одинокими в пустоте.


	16. Фотографии

Солдата тошнит от того, как беззаботно он сам - тот, кем он был когда-то - улыбается с фотографий, которыми заставлена гостиная их квартиры, которыми забиты музеи и учебники по американской истории. Потому что, глядя на этого человека, слишком живого для просто снимков, не понимать, что Стив влюблен в дурацкое пыльное прошлое, а не в выжившего и оставшегося верно рядом Солдата, попросту невозможно. 

Роджерс не дает ему ни единой возможности доказать свою необходимость и значимость, тихо заглядывает в глаза, деликатно касаясь скулы ласковыми теплыми пальцами, и произносит этим своим _я-все-понимаю-лучше-чем-ты-сам_ голосом: "Ты рядом, Бак, все остальное неважно" и этим обрубает любые нити, которые Зимний пытается протянуть от себя, холодного и пустого, к Стиву, почти знакомому и более чем родному. Словно запрещая Джеймсу пытаться что-то исправить, вспомнить плохое и изменить его к лучшему, вспомнить хорошее и приумножить тысячекратно. Не вспоминать и сделать все иначе и по-другому. Словно пытается донести, что лучше, чем был, Барнс для него стать не может. И лучше бы не пытался. 

И оставил в покое прошлое, которому не соперник.


	17. Как дела?

\- Ну, как дела? - нелепый вопрос, особенно учитывая то, что живут они вместе, но у Баки своя - отдельная - жизнь, и только эти вопросы помогают Стиву в нее пробраться. Приобщиться на мгновение. Снова стать ее частью, пусть даже в таком малом масштабе.

\- Сегодня вечером на пробежку, после с Наташей в кино, - каждый честный искренний чужой ответ дается Роджерсу с трудом: слышать все это и удерживаться от того, чтобы не наорать, с каждым разом становится все сложнее, а Баки не делает его страдания легче. Разговор умирает, не успевая как следует зародиться и вырасти в дружескую беседу, на которую Джеймса хватает со всеми, кроме Стива, и это еще одна боль, которую переживать его не учили. Спокойно терять друга у него не хватает терпения, но еще меньше в нем понимания, почему он вообще должен его терять.

Только Барнс снова не облегчает ему задачу, не раскрывает карты и не снисходит до правды: ему нужен лишь повод для слова "прощай", а для "прощаю" их давно уже нет, как бы Стив ни пытался разрушить стену молчания.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4389807


End file.
